1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a device for storing a foodstuff for a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, refrigerators are used to store foodstuffs at a low temperature in order to maintain freshness of the foodstuffs. They generally comprise a compressor which compresses and circulates a liquid-phase refrigerant, an evaporator which causes a pressure drop of the liquid-phase refrigerant so that the refrigerant is evaporated, thereby generating a chilled air, and a condenser which condenses the vapor-phase refrigerant, thereby changing the vapor-phase refrigerant into liquid-phase refrigerant and which circulates the liquid-phase refrigerant to the compressor. The chilled air generated by the evaporator is introduced into a refrigerating compartment by a fan.
Generally, a refrigerator comprises a refrigerating compartment for storing foodstuffs at a relatively low temperature, and a freezer compartment for storing foodstuffs to be frozen such as meats or ice. The refrigerating compartment is formed at a lower portion thereof with a vegetable compartment in which a separate vegetable box is provided. The vegetable compartment stores vegetables or fruits. The vegetable compartment is located at a lower portion of the refrigerating compartment such that the vegetable compartment is far away from the evaporator generating a chilled air, thereby preventing vegetables and fruits from being frozen by the chilled air.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional refrigerator 100 having a vegetable box. Referring to FIG. 1, the refrigerator 100 is formed at the inside thereof with a refrigerating compartment 10. The refrigerating compartment 10 is protrudingly formed at the inner side walls thereof with at least one pair of ribs 14 which are positioned opposite to each other. Shelves are slidably assembled into the pair of ribs 14, thereby supporting foodstuffs thereon. A vegetable compartment 15 is defined by a shelf 18 which is inserted into the lowest pair of ribs 14 formed on the inner wall of the refrigerator 100. A couple of guiding members 16 for guiding a vegetable box 20 are formed at both side walls of refrigerating compartment 10 below the shelf 18 apart from the shelf 18 by a predetermined distance.
The vegetable box 20 is formed at a top surface thereof with an opening 21 forming a storing space 22, and is integrally formed at the upper circumference thereof with a frame 24 extending outward with respect to the vegetable box 20. The frame 24 is formed at both outer sides thereof with grooves 26. The grooves 26 are formed at the center thereof with shafts 28 which horizontally extend so that rollers 30 are rotatably inserted around the shafts 28.
Grooves 26 are formed at both edges thereof, with latching grooves 27. And latches 40, which are formed at both edges thereof with bending parts 48, are provided so that bending parts 48 are latched to latching grooves 27, thereby preventing the rollers 30 from leaving from the shafts 28. At this time, the latches 40 are made of resilient materials so that the bending parts 48 are press-fitted into the latching grooves 27.
Since the rollers 30, which are assembled to both sides of the vegetable box 20, are rotatably supported on the guide members 16, the vegetable box 20 is easily inserted/withdrawn into/from the vegetable compartment 15.
However, since different types of foodstuffs are stored in one storing space, the different types of foodstuffs make contact with each other so that contamination of the foodstuffs occur. Also, when the user draws out the vegetable box 20 in order to take out one foodstuff, the other foodstuff stored in the vegetable box 20 is also exposed to the ambient air so that freshness of the foodstuffs is lost.